Beso bajo un Muérdago KIRIASU
by Lucrezia WR
Summary: -La tradición dice: que aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena, encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene. Si las personas que se ubican debajo ya son una pareja, el muérdago les bendecirá con fertilidad. En esta tradición del beso, puedes besarte con cualquiera, lo único que se necesita es que una pareja esté parada bajo la planta del amor.


_**KIRIASU**_

 _ **BESO BAJO UN MUÉRDAGO**_

 _-La tradición dice: que_ _aquella mujer que recibe un beso bajo el muérdago en Nochebuena, encontrará el amor que busca o conservará el que ya tiene_ _. Si las personas que se ubican debajo_ _ **ya son una pareja, el muérdago les bendecirá con fertilidad.**_ _En esta tradición del beso, puedes besarte con cualquiera, lo único que se necesita es que una pareja esté parada bajo la planta del amor.-_

Kazuto, no era ese tipo de persona que creía en cualquier mito, y en general, estas clases de tradiciones le parecía algo tonto, incoherente, e ilógico. ¡Pero había soñado tantas veces con este momento! El deseado momento de demostrarle su amor a Asuna, de modo que nunca más ella dudara de lo que sentía. Tantas veces la había sentido tan distante, tan dudosa de su relación. Eso debía acabar ya, debía demostrarle el lado más cariñoso que el mismo oculta ¡tenía que comportarse como un novio de verdad! ¡No como un simple amigo! Y si eso implica hacer ese tipo de cosas, que está bastante claro se arriesgaría en hacerlo torpemente, estaba dispuesto.

—¿Hermano?— su hermana Suguha había notado su intranquilidad—Estas tenso, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Asuna?

No sabía si atreverse a decirle algo, a contarle lo que tenía planeado, y confesar que no sabía cómo empezar, quería ayuda, pero tampoco quería oír burlas de su hermana diciendo: _¡?Tú crees en esas cosas?! ¡Hermano te veía más maduro!_ Alzó la cara, y con un breve rubor en sus mejillas se atrevió.

—Suguha ¿Tú conoces la tradición del... beso bajo el muérdago?—

—Más o menos. ¿Por qué?—Su hermana tomó un sorbo de café, dando a ver un gesto muy sugestivo.

—Quiero...—dudó. ¡Tenía que pensarlo! ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que su imagen saliera manchada? Si tenía que correr ese riesgo por el amor de su vida...lo haría—Quiero realizar la tradición con Asuna.

Suguha solo lo miró, con boca entre abierta, el temor se apoderó de él, quiso hacer pasar su comentario como una broma, pero no había caso, deseaba que su hermana lo ayudara.

—Entiendo—se levantó— Es... un gesto muy bonito hermano, me sorprende que creas en esas cosas.

—¡Yo no creo! Solo quiero demostrarle mi amor a Asuna, eso es todo, y me preguntaba si me pudieras ayudar— se cruzó de brazos, e hiso un gesto de disgusto.

—Está bien, pero me deberás una— ya se lo imaginaba, y sabía en el tipo de favor que ella lo obligaría a hacer.

—Gracias... pero aún no sé cómo comenzar, no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo ¡Y de dónde conseguiré un bendito muérdago!—Se llevó sus dos manos a su frente, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Eso déjamelo a mí— Suguha se había acercado, tocándole la cabeza como una madre queriendo consolar a su pequeño hijo, el aire maternal se sentía a poca distancia. De pronto se apartó—Lo único de lo que te tienes que preocupar es de llamar a Asuna, y citarla al sitio que yo te indicaré.

—Gracias, de nuevo, Suguha— ella asintió

Tomó su celular, fue a su registro de llamadas, el primer número era el de Asuna, y no dudó en seleccionarlo. Sonó varias veces hasta que por fin ella lo cogió.

—Kirito kun, ¿qué pasa?— su voz se oía cansada, y algo apresurada, como si esa llamada no la deseaba en ese momento.

—¿Estas ocupada?

—Algo atareada, pero dime, ¿qué pasa?—miró su mano. Estaba sudando de los nervios.

—Bueno... quisiera invitarte a un lugar, en Nochebuena, es algo importante y quisiera verte, quisiera pasar contigo la Nochebuena.—

—¿Kirito? ¿A ti te picó un bicho muy raro sabes?—Se rio, se ruborizó en ese momento, ¡se veía como tomate! Qué vergüenza.

—¡Asuna! No te burles de mí... solo quiero... ya sabes. Estar contigo.

—Kirito kun, te quiero. —Su corazón saltó, al sentir la total sinceridad de sus palabras—Acepto tu invitación, pero te aviso que llegaré a las... 11:30, ya que tenemos una reunión de mi familia como todos los años.

Respiró. Sintió un gran alivio que aceptara su cita, se piñizcó para asegurar que esto no era otro sueño. No, no lo era. Su corazón palpitaba de emoción, sus mejillas poco a poco, se tornaban con su tono de piel. Pensó. ¿Tenía que comprar algo antes de irla a ver? ¿Qué le aseguraba que él no lo haría torpemente?

—¿Kirito?—Su delicada voz lo sacó de sus tontas preocupaciones.

—¡Ah! Claro. No importa Asuna, solo que tu vengas, estaré satisfecho.

.

.

.

 **11:30**

Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, la duda y desesperación lo estaban consumiendo. Realmente pensaba si alguna vez tubo la certeza de que ella asistiera ¡Asuna era una chica muy privilegiada, debería estar ahora mismo con su familia entera, hablando de temas indicados para ella, no perdería su tiempo con él! Miró su teléfono

 _11:58_

No había caso ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer? Tal vez ir a alguna heladería abierta, y comprarse un helado de chocolate, irse a casa y comunicarle a Suguha lo sucedido, se sentiría mal. Lo sabía.

Giró y se propuso a caminar, se había dado por vencido. ¡Era una gran pena! Quería demostrarle su amor a Asuna. De pronto. Oyó su nombre ¿Por qué darse falsas esperanzas? Ignoro el llamado.

—¡Kirito kun! ¡¿Estas sordo?! —No lo podía creer, la castaña lo había detenido, agarrándolo por el suéter. —Estaba planeado no venir ¡Iba a avisarte! Pero— Rió — Me había quedado sin saldo, y llamé a tu casa, Suguha me contestó, me dijo que ya habías salido, pero también me contó... de lo que habías planeado para mí— Se ruborizó ¡De nuevo como tomate! Sus pupilas se distanciaron, sudó mucho y agarró fuertemente su pantalón.

—Yo no... si no quieres puedo—

—Déjame terminar— Se calló, tenía que aceptar que Asuna lo etiquetara como bobo, ya no había salida, tendría que aprender a llevar esa vergüenza.— Gracias. Kirito kun, yo valoro mucho esto, lo que has hecho por mí lo aprecio tanto, muchas gracias, con esto, estoy segura que me amas, y que haría cualquier cosa por mí.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas?—

—Dudaba de tu fidelidad— saltó del asombro— Después de OS, después de cumplir nuestra promesa bajo las estrellas, sentí como te distanciabas de mí, y me tratabas como otra amiga más, quiero ser... importante en tu vida, quiero ser dueña de tu corazón, quiero que me trates como a una verdadera novia... kirito kun—Miró su rostro, era tan hermoso y delicado, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas, sus ojos estaban tan brillantes, sus labios de cereza estaban húmedos.

—No lo dudes... nunca más por favor, tal vez no te diga _Te quiero_ muchas veces, pero trato de hacerte saber lo mucho que me importas, y lo cuán importante eres para mi vida.

No hablaron más, las palabras ya no eran necesarias por ahora, como eran casi de la misma altura, Kazuto se acercó lentamente, acarició su mejilla, mientras ella ruborizada aún, cerró inconscientemente los ojos, él lo quería, y estaba seguro que Asuna también lo deseaba. Recordaron los dos su beso en SAO, el tan imprevisto tacto de sus labios, juntados por primera vez, aunque solo era la realidad virtual, lo consideraban su primer beso. No pensó más, se concentró en ese momento, ese único momento donde, por primera vez, pudieron sentir el calor en sus labios, en medio del frío invierno.

Las campanas tocaron. Eran las 12:00.

La hermosa imagen de dos jóvenes, inexpertos en el amor, que se dieron un beso bajo el sencillo muérdago amarrado desde una rama de un árbol. Era realmente único.

 **FIN**

 _ **(1.391 palabras)**_


End file.
